Twiligth alicornio?
by Zakuk
Summary: ¿En serio Twiligth sera alicornio? Pues eso parece, pero algunas imágenes pueden ser engañosas y ocultan un trágico secreto.


Twiligth ahora es toda una princesa. Tiene grandes amigas que están con ella, sus padres están ahí viéndola ambos orgullosos, su maestra es Celestia y ahora podrá estar al lado de ella todo el tiempo que desee. Cadence su gran amiga y el esposo de Cadence, Shining Armor el hermano de la nueva princesa también está ahí. Inclusive Luna está ahí agradecida eternamente con Twiligth por ayudarla en su momento de gran necesidad. Inclusive Discord el gran señor del caos está ahí soltando lágrimas discretas ante la increíble felicidad del momento. Es de extrema alegría en el castillo de Canterlot, Twiligth rodeada de las personas que más ama. Twiligth lo tiene todo, tiene amigas, tiene gratos recuerdos, nunca más le faltara nada, tiene toda la eternidad para aprender sobre las maravillas de este mundo, tiene lo que nunca podría haber soñado… ¿o talves sí?

- Lanzas – ante esta orden del teniente de la guardia real, los soldados que están formados en dos columnas unen sus lanzas haciendo una forma de X mientras tanto tres ataúdes avanzan por en medio de los soldados y cada vez que los ataúdes se acercan los soldados poco a poco van quitando sus lanzas, mientras tanto pétalos de flores caen siendo arrojados por los ponis ahí presentes.

Era las 3 de la tarde y una hermosa luna iluminaba el cielo el cual tenía un tono místico, las estrellas y las constelaciones jamás se vieron tan hermosas.

- Firmes – a la orden del teniente de la guardia los tres ataúdes fueron colocados frente a tres agujeros que tenían la misma forma de los ataúdes. Cada uno fue colocado en su sitio frente al agujero que les correspondía. Sin lugar a duda de entre las tres cajas fúnebres la que contiene la historia más triste es irónicamente la más pequeña de las tres, la que contiene una pequeña unicornio cuyo corazón está más destruido que su cuerpo. Y a pesar de ser la que más sufrió en su vida, es la única que aun sonríe, aún después de la muerte, porque su cuerpo nunca fue una prisión para su mente.

- Saludo – enseguida todos los soldados pusieron casco en alto en señal de respeto mientras los ataúdes bajaban lentamente hacia el lugar donde estarán para siempre. Sumidos en una oscuridad eterna… igual que el resto de Equestria.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – decía una joven Twiligth Sparkle mientras intentaba abrir un huevo de dragón y así ganar acceso a la escuela de súper dotados de Canterlot – Un poco más – decía la unicornio mientras trataba de concentrarse en su tarea – esta es una oportunidad única en la vida – concentraba toda la magia que podía en su pequeño cuerno haciendo todo tipo de poses extrañas, mientras se concentraba más y más cosa que le era difícil debido al sonido que hacen los lápices de los jueces cuando escribían cosas en sus tablas de madera, hasta que por fin la unicornio se rindió – lamento hacerles perder su tiempo – dice la unicornio agachando la cabeza mientras veía como todo su futuro se hacía trizas.

En ese instante un estruendo como el de un trueno se escucho, y repentinamente una onda de choque color arco iris se expandió por todo el cielo con una terrible potencia, destruyendo árboles que estaban alrededor. Canterlot no se salvo de la poderosa onda, la cual impacto la ciudad con gran poder, destruyendo ventanas, arrojando ponis a toda velocidad y por desgracia una de esas ponis fue la pobre unicornio. La onda expansiva golpeo con violencia la escuela y la unicornio salió despedida a toda velocidad contra sillas, mesas y por último contra la pared. Los profesores que antes las juzgaban con toda la severidad ahora la veían el destrozado cuerpo de la unicornio mientras el horror se apoderaba de ellos. La ambulancia no tardo en llegar para suerte de la unicornio o para su desgracia ya que no le permitieron irse en paz con una muerte rápida. Nadie pudo hacer mucho por la pobre unicornio, ya que los hospitales recibían a cientos de ponies con vidrios en sus cuerpos, con golpes considerables, con costillas y alas rotas. Decidieron que lo mejor sería someterla a una cirugía y salvar todo lo que podían y luego conectarla a una maquina y esperar.

Una semana más tarde, cuatro figuras entraban dentro de la habitación donde estaba la joven Twiligth Sparkle, estos eran sus padres los cuales también habían sido hospitalizados pero que ahora se encuentran en un estado estable, su hermano que solo tenía unos golpes y su niñera que se había salido ilesa del incidente. Todos veían con ojos llorosos a la pequeña potra la cual no se movía, ni hablaba, pero cuyo corazón aun palpitaba. La llama de la vida aun no se extinga de su ser alimentada por la mente de Twiligth la cual soñaba con un mejor panorama. Con haber cumplido la prueba, con ser la alumna de Celestia, con pasear con su hermano, celebrar con sus padres y jugar con su niñera.

Varios años se han cumplido desde esa tragedia, la familia de Twiligth aun esperan ansiosos que su pequeña abra los ojos lo cual jamás pasara, nadie en el hospital se explica cómo es posible que a unicornio aun sonríe y de vez en cuando llore lagrimas que se presumen que son de alegría. Es más que obvio que nadie se lo explica, porque nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente Twiligth, soñar como hubiera sido su vida, soñar lo que hubiera hecho, lo que hubiera conocido, las amigas que habría hecho y las aventuras que habrían vivido.

Aquí es, el lugar donde empezó nuestra historia, el lugar de descanso final, el lugar donde Twiligth no será molestada nunca más, el lugar donde sus restos descansaran bajo una noche estrellada con una luna de lo más hermosa.

¿Se preguntaran que fue lo que paso? Pues es simple en realidad, sin Twiligth nunca hubo un elemento de la magia, sin el elemento de la magia nadie logro detener a NigthmareMoon cuando regreso. Nadie le impidió tomar el poder y derrocar a Celestia e instaurar una era de oscuridad eterna en toda Equestria.

Con respecto a Shining Armo y Cadence, pues ellos son los que fueron sepultados junto con Twiligth. Cuando Nigthmare tomo el poder lo primero que hizo fue matar al capitán de antigua guardia solar y también matar a la alicornio que podría amenazar su reinado.

El resto de las mane6 pues, a Applejack se le aviso que la granja fue devastada por la explosión y que tanto Big Mac como la abuela Smith murieron cuando el granero les cayo encima. ella termino siendo una dama en manehattan, jamás logro encontrar eso que tanto buscaba y tuvo un vacio dentro de su corazón, se caso en una boda arreglada y dos años más tarde se colgó de un árbol de manzanas. Rainbow Dash nunca pudo cargar con la culpa de haber causado tanto sufrimiento en Equestria, durante una clase de vuelo, muchos pegasos le decían todo tipo de cosas con el fin de hacerle mal, señalándola de ser nada más que una destructora, lo que al final provoco que un arrebato de furia Rainbow se arrancara las alas y termino desangrándose mientras pronunciaba estas palabras: ''No quise hacerlo, por favor perdónenme''. Fluttershy no termino mejor, ella estuvo en el epicentro de la explosión sónica lo cual simplemente la destrozo literalmente. Pinkie Pie jamás logro sonreír, y la explosión causo que quedara sorda, aun hoy se le puede ver cosechando rocas en compañía de sus hermanas. Rarity nunca consiguió lo que tanto buscaba en sus vestidos, y se dedico a ayudar en la granja que tenía su familia, nunca se llego a casar y vivió el resto de sus días sola y con muchos gatos.

Y Spike jamás llego a ver la luz de un nuevo día, la explosión hizo que el huevo se estrellara contra la pared matándolo al instante.


End file.
